Between two worlds
by Konohakitten
Summary: Finding their way back home from the unknown was a difficult task for Wirt and his little brother Greg, but trying to make sense of their adventure will prove to be even more difficult, and dangerous. Follow the two brothers as they do their best to search for the truth. Together they'll learn that they haven't even touched the surface of the real unknown BeatricexWirt
1. Chapter 1: Crossing over

***I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OTGW CHARACTERS***

* * *

He carefully used the woodsman's axe to break up the many branches that were intertwined around his little brother. Once he was done Wirt dropped the axe and he desperately ripped at what bridle branches were left around Greg. The beast roared in frustration as it spoke to the woodsmen. It's bone chilling voice made Wirt tremble with fear, but that extra boost of adrenaline made him work even faster. Beatrice did her best to help, but there wasn't much she could do, she didn't have the strength of a human on her side. She stopped nibbling at branches and instead she flew over towards Wirt's shoulder and perched herself there so that she could keep a watchful eye on what was unfolding behind them. From what she could see the woodsmen was arguing with the beast. She shuddered just looking at the monster that was just a few feet away from them.

"There he's free," said Wirt, as broke the last branch that clung to Greg. He quickly ripped it off and hoisted his little brother and his pet frog onto his back.

"Come on Beatrice lets get…"

Before Wirt could finish his sentence a deep bellowing roar encompassed them and what light source was behind them was snuffed out. They would have been left in total darkness had it not been for the pale moon light. The roar turned into a stifling screech and Wirt ran for dear life. He felt Beatrice's talons dig into his shoulder and she changed positions so that she could face forward.

"Run Wirt!"

"Don't you see that's what I'm doing!"

"Well run faster!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Wheezed Wirt as he pushed himself to run faster.

He now wished he been more physically active back home. Staying inside playing his clarinet and reading his poetry books wasn't exactly helping him out much with his stamina, but it was amazing what fear could do to you, and with that fueling him Wirt was running the fastest he ever had. Suddenly a huge gush of wind side swiped the teenager and he almost lost his footing. Beatrice on the other hand was knocked off his shoulder. She spun around uncontrollably and she braced herself for a painful impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that she was safely cupped in Wirt's hand. Some how he had caught her before she was sent spiraling out of control in the frigid air. He placed her inside the safety of his cloak as he continued to run. He felt her tiny talons as they clung tightly to his shirt. Beatrice quickly climb up his chest and she wiggled her head from underneath his chin.

"Thank you," Beatrice whispered.

She ruffled her feathers as she looked at the vast white valley in front of them. The wind was picking up and the heavy sheets of snow were making their situation dire. Within a few seconds their visibility faded and the bone chilling wind had no mercy on it's young victims. Wirt could no longer run and his body swayed from side to side as the winter wind controlled his every move. He tried to keep his bearings but it was impossible, and as he looked around he noticed that he was surround by a vast valley of pure white snow. He was lost and he had no idea which way to go. He decided to continue going forward, he was bound to run into something soon, but the minutes were dragging by and the storm was getting worse and worse. Wirt's teeth were chattering, and his face stung as bits of snow and ice grazed his face. The numbness in his limbs was growing more painful by the second, and the sensation of pins and needles began to spread over his feet and hands, but he had to keep going. His mix matched boots sank deeper into the snow as he blindly walked through the turbulent snow storm.

His little brothers weight was nothing for him handle, but the harsh weather was making it difficult for Wirt to keep him balanced, and so Greg's tiny body began to slide off his older brothers back. Wirt quickly hoisted his brother back up and Greg's pet frog weakly croaked as if signally him that his little brother was safely secured in position. Beatrice shivered and Wirt could feel her as she curled up and huddled closer to his throat. He was her only source of warmth and protection, and the weight of that responsibility hit him hard. Everyone's lives were in his hands now and he needed to think fast, walking aimlessly was just going to get them killed.

"Wirt…"

"It's alright Beatrice, I got this," said Wirt as he desperately looked around, but all he could see were thousands of snow flurries flying about.

He started to think about his surroundings when he had confronted the beast. He couldn't believe that he had called it's bluff, but all of that didn't matter now, especially if he couldn't find them shelter. If his memory served him right a large wooded area was on his right hand side when he was freeing Greg. The trees would at least provide some sort of cover from the storm. So with every bit of strength he had left Wirt changed direction and walked as fast as he could through the storm. Thankfully soon after changing coarse dark shadows came into view, they were trees. Wirt picked up the pace and to his relief he was able to make his surroundings out so much better now that he was in a dense wooded part of the forest. His eyes darted from side to side as he search for some sort of refuge. He kept telling himself that this shouldn't be hard, after all he was in the woods and animals had homes everywhere. He continued to walk when he noticed that his vision was getting blurry, that wasn't a good sign. Wirt quickly shook his head and continued his search. His heart quicken when he saw a small cave not far from him. He mustered up the last of his energy and with it he ran towards it.

In his haste he tripped over his own feet and he roughly crashed into the floor. A sharp shooting pain hit the side of his ribcage. It ripped his breath right out of his burning lungs and Wirt gasped as pain engulfed his thin frame. He had fallen on top of something that was hidden under the snow. The quick sensation of warmth gave him the indication that he was bleeding. He felt light headed as he curled up into a ball, he was freezing. The pain he was feeling was intense, but thanks to it he knew he was still alive. Beatrice panicked, the little bluebird had no clue what to do. She hopped around Wirt face as she screamed his name.

"Wirt! Are you hurt!?"

"..."

"Wirt!"

"..."

"Say something to me you big jerk! Begged Beatrice, but her pleas were left unanswered.

Wirt said nothing but Beatrice could see that he was clearly in pain. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth opened as if he was gasping for air. In a desperate attempt Beatrice grabbed onto the collar of his cloak and pulled at it. Tears rolled down her feathered cheeks, being so small and insignificant was beyond frustrating especially when she couldn't help her wounded friend. Despite knowing that she couldn't move Wirt to the cave she continued to pull at the fabric, its all she could do. Suddenly she saw Wirt's eyes slowly open.

"Wirt are you ok?"

"No, but that doesn't matter. Where's Greg?" Asked Wirt as he did his best to place pressure on his side. He winced as soon as his hand came into contact with his fresh injury.

"He's right behind you."

Wirt turned around to see his little brother lying flat on his back. His chest was slowly rising and falling, and that in itself was a miracle. Wirt slowly got back up on his feet, his legs wobbled under his own weight, but he did his best to fight the urge to collapse. He cautiously bent down and picked up his little brother with his free hand. Greg's pet frog could see that Wirt was in bad shape and so he refused a free ride from the boy. Instead he hopped by his saying a word Wirt continued to make his way towards the cave. Beatrice quickly flew back up onto his shoulder, so that she could get a better look at him. He was starting to look pale. She turned around to see a thin trail of blood he was leaving on the fresh fallen snow behind him.

"Oh no, Wirt you're.."

"It's alright Beatrice, I'll take care of it when we get inside."

The way he was speaking to her concerned Beatrice. Wirt wasn't like this, he was always worrying and complaining, but to see him act so calm, especially when in such a dire situation, was odd and alarming. They reached the inside of the cave which was chilled to the bone, but at least there wasn't any harsh wind beating them down. Beatrice eyes widened when she got a good look at the entrance of the cave.

"Oh my god Wirt, of all the places to find you found this one," said Beatrice happily. She wasted no time in flying ahead of him and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"Beatrice what are you talking about?" Asked Wirt as he limped inside. "It's pitch black in here, I can't see a thing, can you?"

"..."

"Do birds have like night vision or something, no they don't that's stupid, but wait, owls can see at night, but is that because their nocturnal?"

Wirt's nervous babbling was due to his current condition, he was in bad shape, but the feeling of Greg's warm breath on the back of his neck kept him from collapsing. Beatrice hadn't said a word and Wirt was starting to get concerned.

"Um Beatrice?"

She still didn't answer, instead a low growl came from the darkness that lay in front of Wirt. He stopped dead in his tracks as he listened.

"Oh man, leave it to me to choose a cave that has a man eating animal in it."

The growling continued and Wirt slowly started walking backwards, but part of him wanted to stand his ground, they would all die if they went back outside.

"Do I want to freeze... or... be eaten alive," stuttered Wirt in fear.

The sound of footsteps running towards him signaled that he had no time to make up his mind. He turned his battered body to the side shielding his little brother when he felt something jump on his hip. He naturally flinched, but once he noticed that he was taller then the mystery animal he turned around to see the same dog he and his brother had encounter near the mill a few days earlier.

"Wilbur you big idiot get off him scolded Beatrice."

"A dog...oh thank god it's just a dog, sighed Wirt in relief.

"Yeah sorry about that, he's our family dog. The big idiots name is Wilbur."

"Well I'm relieved, I thought we were goners for sure. Why didn't you say anything when I was calling for you? You almost gave me a heart attack!'

"I'm sorry I was just excited."

"Excited about what?"

"Here I'll show you, follow me."

Wirt followed Beatrice into the depths of the pitch black cave. This time the little bluebird stayed close so that Wirt wouldn't lose sight of her."

"Ok just wait right here," ordered Beatrice.

Wirt did as he was told, like he always did, and soon the dark cave was filled with the soft glow of a gas lantern. Beatrice had just turned it on and once she done she flew back over to Wirt's shoulder.

"I was so excited when we walked inside because I recognized where we were. You actually found one of my little brothers hideouts! I can't believe you actually pulled this off you big pushover," squealed Beatrice as she hugged the side of Wirt's face.

"Oh well it was nothing really I mean...wait….did you just call me a pushover again?"

"God you're dense, but I guess your current state is just making your behavior even weirder than usual."

Wirt flashed Beatrice an annoyed look, but she was right, he wasn't thinking right. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

"So your brothers hang out here?"

"Yeah they spend more time outside than they do inside, which further proves that they're a bunch of little animals," muttered Beatrice as she thought of all five of her brothers. "Anyhow they love to build little forts and hideouts using old caves or trees that have started to rot from the inside. Usually their little hangout areas aren't far from my home! They stock these these places up so they can spend the night here. That means we get essential stuff like a lantern, a pit to build a fire, blankets, and maybe even some beef jerky. All we need to do now is start a fire, but something tells me you have how no idea how to do that."

"Oh ye of little faith," said Wirt as he slowly knelt down so he could place Greg on a pile of blankets.

"Wait, place him with Wilbur," said Beatrice as she pointed at her sleeping dog.

"Just tuck Greg into his side. He loves kids and he's use to be a personal heater. He's usually with my brothers when they camp out, that must explain why he came here," sighed Beatrice.

She knew very well that Wilbur must have come here not only for shelter but also as an attempt to find her brothers. There was no way for the dog to understand why they were all bluebirds now, but at least he still recognized Beatrice's voice and scent.

"You know Wilbur is a safety measure my parents use when the boys want to spend the night outside. Our fearless guard dog here needs to be taken before they leave home."

"By your tone I'm guessing he's far from being a guard dog," said Wirt as he gently tucked his brother and his pet frog with Wilbur.

"Oh don't get me wrong, he means well, but he's just a big softy. Oh use one of those blankets to cover up Greg. He should be doing much better now that we're inside, and even more so when we get a fire going."

"Agreed, I'm freezing," said Wirt as he draped a blanket over his brother.

He then walked over towards the fire pit. He slowly started cleaning it out so that he could build a brand new fire.

"So you actually know what you're doing, right?" Teased Beatrice.

"Do you really think I'm that useless?"

"Hey you said it, not me."

"Beatrice...come on."

"Alright, calm down Mr. Sensitive, don't get all bent out of shape."

"I don't need your attitude right now," muttered Wirt, who was still in a lot of pain, so much so that he couldn't handle arguing with his feathered friend.

He silently continued working and Beatrice could tell that she had crossed the line. Usually Wirt would argue with her, but he clearly wasn't in the mood, nor was this the time to be giving him a hard time, but like always she had to ruin things. She sighed, she was disgusted with her behavior, and it wasn't the first time it had gotten her in trouble.

I'm sorry Wirt, I tend to be a jerk when I get scared, or worried."

Wirt glance over at Beatrice and she averted his gaze by looking down at the ground. He said nothing to her, and the silent treatment did not sit well with a few tense moments she looked back up at Wirt, who was still staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The whole time we've been together you've been just as scared as I have, that is if what you say is the truth."

Beatrice's feathers ruffled and she huffed in frustration. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, but Wirt was right. She did her best to not lash out and instead she did something that she had never done before, she revealed how she really felt.

"You're right Wirt, I was scared, and I still kind of am."

"I would have never guessed you know, you've always seem like you know what you're doing."

"..."

"Look, Beatrice, we don't have to talk about this now, just help me out with the fire," said Wirt as he placed what he had gathered by the fire pit. He sat down with his legs crosses so that he could rest a bit, the side of his body was throbbing. He leaned back against the cave wall and he sighed.

"Thanks Writ, so what do you need me to do?"

"Well it looks like your brothers have plenty of logs and sticks here, but I need some tinder and kindling if were going to make a successful fire."

"Ok, I'm pretty sure they store extra tinder and kindling over in those boxes," said Beatrice.

She quickly flew towards the boxes that held her little brothers supplies. She peered inside several boxes until she found the one she was looking for. It had dry sticks, moss, pine needles, and pieces of bark inside it. She gathered as much as she could with her talons and she flew back with her cargo. She placed everything she had gathered in front of Wirt who was now inspecting his injury. He cautiously lifted his arm up so that he could get a better look, his shirt was soaked with blood that was now sticky to the touch. He sighed in relief when he noticed that he wasn't bleeding anymore. In order to keep him warm his body slowed down the blood flow to certain parts of my body. These were the first stages of hypothermia,but as crazy as it sounded this condition had saved him from bleeding out.

"Is it bad?" Asked Beatrice.

"It really hurts, I think I might of broken a rib or two, but at least I'm not bleeding anymore."

"You think you broke some of your ribs!? How in the world are you functioning right now?

"Endorphins, nature's morphine," lightly chuckled Wirt.

"You big idiot we need to patch you up."

"I'm alright for now Beatrice we really need to focus on getting this fire started. I'm experiencing the first stages of hypothermia and if we waste anymore time I won't be able to use my hands, and I need them if I want to build a fire," said Wirt as he slowly placed his arm back down.

"Well here's some tinder and kindling to get you started, I'll go get some more."

Without saying anything Wirt started to build a nest like structure out of the tinder. Beatrice continued to go back and forth and each time she came back Wirt was adding more and more into the fire pit. Finally he seemed satisfied with his work. He reached into his left pant pocket and pulled out a set of what look like keys. He went through them until he found something silver that wasn't a key at all. He unscrewed part of it and stuck it up against the side of the object.

"What is that?" Asked Beatrice as she hopped onto Wirt's knee.

"It's a permanent match."

"A permanent match, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yeah well I've never given it much thought up until now that is. My step-dad gave it to me on our last camping trip."

"No offense Wirt, but you don't look like the outdoors type of guy."

"None taken,I'm definitely not a woods kind of guy, but my step-dad takes me out camping in an attempt to bond with me."

"You're step-dad?"

"Yeah, he's Greg's father," answered Wirt as he struck the side of the permanent match again. A spark flew into the little nest of tinder he had made. He carefully picked up the smoking nest of tinder and he gently blew into it. The smoke billowed out and soon a small flame emerged from within the bundle of dry materials. Wirt carefully tucked the tinder underneath the tepee of sticks he had built.

"Now this is a sight for sore eyes," sighed Wirt as he watched the fire quickly double in size.

"I can't believe it, you did!" Cheered Beatrice as she hopped around Wirt's knee.

"See you should have more faith in me."

"And you should thank your step-dad, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have known how to start a fire."

"I guess you're right, I owe him big time," whispered Wirt as he thought of Greg's father. "I usually just read when we go on camping trips, but my mom insisted that I listen whenever my step-dad is trying to teach me something. I guess it's a good thing that I am pushover huh, if I hadn't done what my mom told me we would have probably frozen to death."

Beatrice winced when she heard Wirt refer to himself as a pushover.

"Look Wirt, I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to give you such a hard time on our journey together.."

"It's alright Beatrice, I've been a jerk too."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have, I've been a total drag. I've been arguing with you, I've ignored Greg, and I've been a sorry excuse for a leader. All of my bad choices have lead us to where we are now. I mean all of this happened because of me being melodramatic. If I would have grown a backbone and just talk to Sara Greg and I wouldn't have gotten lost, and he wouldn't be at deaths door right now."

"Wirt."

"I'm a horrible person Beatrice," muttered Wirt.

"No you're not Wirt, I'm the horrible person!"

"..."

"I mean I turned my whole family into bluebirds because I let my temper get the best of me! I was arguing with my mother, like I always do, and I stormed out of the house while she was lecturing me. I was so furious at her, I just wanted to get away. I thought that being outside would help me cool off. I was sitting with Wilbur in front yard when a bluebird flew by. I don't why I did it but I threw a rock at it. I guess I couldn't stand the sound of its cheerful song, I just wanted to stay mad. Now my family is doomed to live as birds forever, and our curse is all my fault."

"You're curse," whispered Wirt as he looked down at Beatrice.

"Yeah I deserve what Adelaide did to me, but my family didn't."

Wirt carefully searched in his right pocket and pulled out the pair of gold scissors that had belonged to Adelaide.

"Here you go," said Wirt casually as he opened his hand revealing what was inside.

"You had the scissors the whole time!?"

"Well yeah, I mean I used them so Greg and I could escape Adelaide's. Once we were free I couldn't help but feel that you betrayed us, I was so mad at you Beatrice, that's why Greg and I took off."

"Wirt…"

"After we were separated everything started going downhill and once we were on the run from the beast I flat out forgot I had them, I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright you big idiot." sniffed Beatrice as tears ran down her feathered face.

"So how are these supposed to work?"

"Adelaide said that my wings need to be clipped off in order for me to become human again."

"Urgh, that's kind of morbid don't you think?"

"I think it's metaphorical, you know, a bird with clipped wings can't fly, just like a human can't fly."

"I don't know Beatrice, what if she was lying?"

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"So you really want me to clip your wings?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," said Wirt nervously.

"Come on Wirt don't get all queasy on me."

"I'm sorry, but, I'm not thrilled about mutilated my friend."

"It's alright, this is what I want, regardless of what happens."

"..."

"Please Wirt."

"Ok Beatrice," said Wirt as he placed his hand down by his knee.

She quickly hopped on and Wirt brought her closer towards his face. He held the scissors carefully and she gave Wirt a determined look as she spread opened both her wings. Wirt gulped nervously as he opened the sharp scissors. Beatrice felt the blades on her wing and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Do it."

Writ turned his head to the side as he closed the scissors. He heard them snap close and a muffled whimper from Beatrice. He winced as he turned his head further to the side, after a few silent seconds he mustered the courage to check on Beatrice. He cautiously looked in her direction and what he saw shocked him. Pieces of bright red yarn and ribbon were spilling out from her fresh wound. At first Wirt thought he was hallucinating due to the cold, and blood he had lost, but Beatrice was also in awe at what she saw.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Wirt."

"Does it hurt?"

"At first it did, but now I feel nothing, hurry clip the other one."

"Alright," said Wirt as he clipped her last wing off.

Ribbon and yard seeped out again and both Beatrice and Wirt watched as it collected on Wirt's lap.

He strained his eyes as he watched what was happening, then it hit him.

"This looks just like the ribbon and yarn from Adelaide's house."

"You're right, but why is it coming out of me Writ!?" Asked Beatrice desperately. Fear laced her words, she was clearly terrified.

"It's alright...it's alright... calm down ok Beatrice?"

"How can I!? What in the world is happening to me?"

"Maybe... this is part of Adelaide's magic. She did say she was going to stuff Greg and mines heads with yarn so maybe she did the same thing with you when she turned you into a bird."

"So what happens when I run out of yarn and ribbon?"

"I….don't know."

Beatrice's breathing quickened but before she could say another word the ribbon and yarn started to wrap around her body. She watched as the threads of wool ran up her tiny body. She looked at Wirt for answers, but all he could do was watch. Soon she was completely covered and she was lifted off of Wirt's hand. At first he reached for her, but he hesitated. He wasn't convinced that what was happening to her was bad, and so he waited to see what would become of his friend. Soon shards of light began to leak out from holes in the yarn and the ball the encompass Beatrice began to spin. The light from inside grew brighter and brighter and the ball of yarn spun faster and faster. Writ had to look away, and close his eyes, the sheer power of the light was burning them. Suddenly he felt some weight on his lap. His eyes shot open at the sensation but before he could turn his head a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Wirt instantly froze as he was loving embraced.

"Thank you Wirt, thank you so very much," whispered Beatrice as she snuggled her face into the nape of his neck.

Writ held his arms out awkwardly as Beatrice hugged him, but he wasn't able to keep them up due to his injury so he slowly brought his limbs back down to his sides. Beatrice felt Wirt relax and so she loosened her her grip on him and she slowly pulled herself away from his neck.

"Well aren't you going to look at me?"

Wirt would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious and so he turned his head so he could get a better look at Beatrice. What he saw was a young woman with a freckled face that was surrounded by thick red locks of curly hair looking back at him.

"Beatrice?"

"Who else could I possibly be you big dork!"

"They worked, the scissors really worked."

"They sure did, I mean look I have hands again!" Beamed Beatrice as she wiggled her fingers in Wirts face."

"That's amazing, I can't believe the curse is lifted."

"Me either, and it's all thanks to you," said Beatrice as she playfully punched Wirt in the shoulder.

The two of them laughed but they stopped when a cold gust of wind made it's way inside their little sanctuary. Beatrice looked towards the entrance of the cave and she shivered as her body was exposed to the elements. She no longer had feathers to keep her warm. Chills ran up her spine and she looked back at Wirt to ask him if she could borrow his cloak.

"Hey Wirt can I please…

She stopped mid sentence because Wirt's flustered expression made her realize a big detail that she had failed to notice, she was completely nude. In that instant she felt her entire body heat up and her face blushed profusely. Wirt looked her over once, but he soon lost his nerve and pulled his attention to her face. Beatrice lost it when they were looking straight at each other and so she grabbed Wirt's hat and pulled it over his face. She held it in place as she used her other hand to hit him in the chest repeatedly.

"Don't look don't look!" Screamed Beatrice.

"I'm sorry...ouch Beatrice stop...I only looked once!"

"You aren't making things any better Wirt!"

"Alright I'm sorry just stop hitting me," pleaded the teenager.

Beatrice slowly stopped but she kept her hand clasped onto his hat. Wirt's right hand felt around the floor and when he touched one of the blankets he quickly pulled it up and it offered it to his very embarrassed friend.

"Here look put this on," said Wirt as he dangled the fabric in front of her.

Beatrice snatched it from him and pressed his hat harder into his face.

"Listen to me Wirt you better keep this over your face or so help me I'll break more of your bones," warned Beatrice.

"Alright I'm not going to look," reassured Wirt as he placed both his hands on his hat. "See I can't see a thing."

Beatrice didn't move her hand, but after a few tense moment she slowly let go of his hat. She rose from Writ's lap and he could hear her muttering to herself as she used the blanket to cover her exposed flesh.

"Let me borrow your cloak. This blanket covers me up, but it does little to keep me warm."

"Uh…. yeah sure you can borrow it... but I need to unbutton it and I really can't do that if…"

"I'll do it for you, so keep your hands where I can see them," ordered Beatrice.

"Alright alright, no need to get snippy."

Writ waited and soon he felt the buttons on his cloak being unclasped. He felt the chill of the air on his back once it was off. He could hear the sound of Beatrice draping herself with it and a few moments later she spoke.

"Alright you can take your hat off, but no gawking or staring alright Wirt?"

"God Beatrice, you make it sound like I'm a sicko or something."

"Well you were gawking at me a few seconds ago."

"What was I supposed to do, it was a natural response," said Wirt as he placed his hat back on his head. "I mean you were naked in my lap, and I mean I've never ever seen a girl….uh you know...and a really pretty one at that. Oh wait no that's not what I meant...I'm not saying you aren't pretty I'm saying you are and…"

"Oh god just stop talking," pleaded Beatrice as she covered her face. "Can we just forget that this happened."

"Yes, I think that's for the best," stuttered Wirt.

Beatrice blushed again but she did her best to push her feelings aside. She walked over towards him and sat by his side. Wirt looked over in the other direction and neither one of them spoke a word to one another. Beatrice was going to say something snarky but she changed her mind when she caught sight of Wirt's wound. It looked pretty bad, and now that she was human she could help patch him up. She took a deep breath in and let her anger subside, she couldn't hold a grudge against him, he was acting the way any boy would. Beatrice picked up a long tattered blanket from the pile her brothers had made and she carefully ripped a long strand from it. Wirt heard the sound of ripping fabric and he turned over to see what Beatrice was up too.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush and lift up your arm, I'm going to bandage you up."

Wirt obeyed and Beatrice gently wrapped the strip of blanket around his ribcage. She gently tied it at the ends and examined her work afterwards.

"It's nothing fancy but at least it will keep it from getting dirty. It's not too tight is it?"

"No it's not, thanks Beatrice, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I just over reacted, sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm alright, it's all good."

Beatrice slowly scooted herself closer towards Wirt. She draped the blanket she had used for his bandage over the both of them.

"So what are you going to do now? Asked Beatrice.

"I need to get Greg home, but I can't do that until this storm is over."

"Where is your home anyway?"

"I'm not sure but I have this strange feeling that I'm going in the right direction, like if no matter what I do, or what path I take I'll find my way no matter what. Does that sounds crazy?"

"I was a bluebird a few minutes ago, so no, that doesn't sound crazy to me at all."

"What about you?" Yawned Wirt.

"Well once we're able to leave I'm taking Wilbur with me and together we're finding the rest of my family. I can't wait to free them all. Once I do I'm making sure to give my mother the biggest apology ever," said Beatrice as she rested her head on Wirt's shoulder.

Wirt glanced over at the red head next to him, he couldn't believe that this was who Beatrice really was. Part of him was expecting to see the same little bluebird hopping around on his shoulder while scolding him about something, but now there was pretty girl with a feisty attitude resting by him. He gulped nervously, and in attempt to ignore his nervousness Wirt focused on the fire. They sat there side by side in the quiet of the cave. The warm glow of the fire started to dim a bit and Wirt started getting up so that he could feed the flames with more wood.

"It's alright I'll do it, you really need to take it easy."

"Thanks."

"It's the least I can do," replied Beatrice as she stood up and made her way towards the fire.

Her legs wobbled at first but she quickly regained her balance. It was going to take a little bit of time to get use to supporting her own human weight again. She had been a tiny little bird who'd been flying around for so long, but now she was her old herself again and she couldn't be happier. She smiled as she felt the cold floor underneath her warm bare feet, something that would have annoyed her before now almost brought her to tears. She quickly rubbed her eyes, she didn't want Wirt see her cry, then again he had already seen more of her then she ever thought possible. She pushed the embarrassing memory aside as she added large pieces of wood to the fire. She stoked it with a branch and after a few moments the fire was roaring once more.

"Hey Wirt what do you think happened to the woodsmen and the beast?"

"..."

"Wirt?"

"..."

Beatrice turned around around to check on him, and she smiled when she saw that he was fast asleep. She looked over at Greg who was also fast asleep. He looked beyond comfortable with her dog and pet frog, the rosiness in his cheeks was starting to come back, and Beatrice knew he was going to be alright. She then walked back over towards Wirt. She knelt down in front of him so she could get a better look at him. It was beyond clear that he was exhausted, and she couldn't blame him, he had been through so much. He had pushed himself to his breaking point so that he could make sure all of them were safe. It was strange really, she still couldn't believe that this awkward boy had done so much for them. He had saved her, he was her hero, and at that moment Beatrice gave Wirt the one that that every hero deserves, a kiss. It was a simple one and she planted it sweetly on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Wirt's eyes shot wide open as he floated around aimless in the river. He looked down and saw both his brother and his frog sinking deeper into the depths. Wirt swam as fast as he could towards them, he wrapped his arms around them and he kicked his legs rapidly as he made his way upwards. His lungs were burning, and he was on the verge of running out of breath, but some how he made it to the surface. He loudly gasped for air, and after regaining his breath he started making his way towards the shore. He put his brother back on his back as he crawled onto the muddy floor. The glow of flashlights and calls from his friends echoed in his ears. He reached out for help but he collapsed before they got to him. He remembered being soaked to the bone, and his body ached all over, but the one feeling that overpowered all of that was the sensation of a kiss that he still had on his lips.

* * *

A/N

Now for starters I need to address my current followers. I don't want any of you to think that this new fanfic means that I'm discounting my current fic Someone Else to protect. I won't go into detail here since this is about OTGW, but yes it is true that I was highly disappointed with Naruto's ending, however that doesn't mean I'm abandoning all the hard work I've devoted on my fic. It's currently in the works and it should be out before the holidays, so no worries.

Now then Over the garden wall actually filled a very big hole in my heart. It was so refreshing to watch such a brilliant little tale that had amazing storytelling elements in it, and i quickly fell in love. The entire series is one that has left such an impression on me, so much so that I started drawing and writing again. I honestly thought that I wouldn't be doing either of those things especially after current events, but thankfully I was wrong.

Now this story will be very close to canon. I added more interaction between Wirt and Beatrice in this first chapter because I felt their goodbye was far too short in the final episode, and I wanted them to have real closure. However everything else will stick to what we were given. An example would be the timeline in which OTGW takes place in. There is proof from clues in the last episode that point to the year being 1992. In my story I'm making Wirt 16 and lets just say I was a little around that age in 1992, so it's going to be so much fun reaching back into my childhood memories for source material. Also I will go more into detail on what the unknown is, however I won't spoil it here here, you'll just have to read to find out. Of course there will be romance between Wirt and Beatrice because their bond was the most apparent in the series, I ship them so hard ;3 Also the fic is staying pretty dark, just like series, but I won't go too far off since I'm rating this thing T, however it will change if I decided to go darker. Anyhow I don't update once a week, or anything like that, I'm a mother of two so yeah updating isn't always easy and as you can see I have another fanfic going as well, so yay I just made things harder for me :D Oh but its worth it I just had to get this story out there. Anyhow to make up for no updating often I write pretty long chapters so I hope you all are ready for that too :D So that's about it, I'm really excited for you all to read my take on what happens once Wirt and Greg leave the unknown.

Kat


	2. Chapter 2: Wherever you are

***I DON'T OWN OTGW***

* * *

The feeling of weightlessness was an odd sensation. It was both liberating and terrifying at the same time, an odd, yet fitting description. Wirt felt himself aimlessly floating around; he couldn't see anything or hear anything. His old self would probably be hyperventilating and panicking, but somehow he didn't have the urge to worry. Instead he was focused on the warmth he felt on his lips. The rest of his body was cold and numb, but the warmth he felt was reassuring and so he focused on that as he floated around aimlessly. The sensation was accelerating, and he wanted to feel this type warmth on his lips forever, but it was brought to a halt when suddenly thoughts began to rush through his mind and little by little Wirt started to become more and more aware of his surroundings.

Where was Greg, was he safe? How did he get here? Where was Beatrice? That last thought made his heart skip a beat and the sensation of warmth on his lips was accompanied by pressure and it was then that he realized the feeling that he had been focusing on was a kiss, someone was kissing him. Was it Beatrice? He wasn't sure but what he did know was that the feeling was starting to fade and so Wirt leaned into the kiss in a desperate attempt to keep the feeling from vanishing. As soon as he returned the kiss it turned cold, and he felt his body jolt, as if he had awoken from some kind of deep slumber.

His eyelids were heavy and his body ached all over but the cool feeling on his lips was still there and so he pushed his lips even closer. He heard a muffled voice and so with all his strength he opened his eyes. An image in front of him start to materialize and his eyes shot open once the image in front of him came into full focus. It was his brothers frog, he was kissing it. Wirt pulled away and turned his head to the side as he coughed and gagged. He heard a triumphant laugh and he looked back to see Greg sitting on chest.

"Victory is ours your highness!" Exclaimed Greg as he held his pet frog over his head. We did it Jason Funderberker we woke up Wirt!"

"Greg?"

"Yeah Wirt it's me and don't forget Jason Funderberker, he's the prince who kissed you."

"What?" Asked Wirt as he wiped the taste of frog from his mouth.

"Well you see you've been asleep for awhile and so I thought that if you got kissed by a prince you'd wake up. So I got Jason Funderberker for the job, he's the most qualified after all, I mean he was the president, a doctor, and even a singer, so it's only natural that he could be a prince too. So we tried our plan and it worked, you woke up! We saved you with a kiss from prince, just like in Peter Pan!""

"I'd need to be kissed by a princess Greg, not a prince, and nothing like that happens in Peter Pan," said Wirt as he winced from the pain he felt all over his body.

He carefully propped himself on his elbows and Greg shoved his pet frog into his face.

"His royal majesty and I don't worry about the little details Wirt. We were desperate, so we took action. The doctors kept telling mom that they weren't sure when you'd wake up, so I had to think of something. It was sad watching mom cry all the time."

"Doctors, mom?"

"Yeah silly you've been in the hospital for a few days now. I was only here over night, I got this awesome cut on my knee you should see it. Dad says it's a new battle scar, but mom doesn't say much. She stays here with you all the time. See look, she sleeps right over there, said Greg."

He showed Wirt what he was talking about with his pointer finger. Wirt turned towards the direction he was pointing too and sure enough there was a fold out bed next to his. From the looks of it the bed was actually an arm chair that could convert into a bed when needed.

"Dad brings me to visit you everyday after school. It's pretty awesome, hospitals smell funny and riding around in wheelchairs is pretty cool, but I can't wait for you to home. We need to talk about..."

"Gregory oh my goodness get off your brother!" Shouted his mother as she ran into the hospital room. Wirt's step father was right behind her and he jumped when he wife bolted inside as she shouted at their son.

She dashed over to Wirt's bed side and quickly picked up her youngest son and placed him on the fold out bed.

"Oh my god Richard, Wirt's awake get the doctor over here now!"

Wirt's step dad nodded and quickly ran back out of the room in search of a doctor.

"Oh my dear sweet baby boy are you ok?" Asked Wirt's frantic mother as she quickly looked him over.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby it's me. You had me worried sick, I was afraid I had lost you."

Before Wirt could answer his mother planted an array of kisses all over his face and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently pulled him close as she embraced him in a loving a hug. Wirt relaxed as his mother held him, it felt like it had been ages since he had been in her arms. Usually he never let his mother hold him like this, not anymore. He felt he was too old for this kind of affection and whenever she displayed any towards him he grew incredibly embarrassed, but he didn't care about that now, and he hugged his mother back. He heard her muffled cries of happiness as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Wirt couldn't help but feel a little guilty as his mother cried in his arms. He was responsible for everything that had happened to him and his brother. He never intended for anything of this to happen but in the process he had hurt his mother.

"Mom its alright, I'm fine."

"You are now Wirt, but you've been out for five days now.

"I have?"

"Yes hun, the doctors say you got a mild concussion, but they couldn't explain why you were out for so long."

"A concussion?"

"Yes, among other things honey, you got a nasty bump on your head there, you needed stitches. The group of kids who found you said that you were carrying Greg out of the freezing lake that's behind that old graveyard. The doctors figured that you probably hit your head as you fell into the water."

"The water, that's right Greg and I rolled down a real steep hill and then we...fell in and...mom..was there anyone else with us, in the water?"

"No Wirt, it was just you and Greg. Why do you ask? Was there someone else with you?"

"No, no of course not, it's just that I thought…"

"Shh don't push yourself to remember Wirt, you still need to rest," said his mother as she loving fixed his messy hair. She then reached over the side of his bed and pulled out the hospital bed remote control. She pressed a button and the back of the bed to raised up. Once it was in a good spot she let the button go and helped Wirt get comfortable.

"Thanks mom."

"Son, I want you to know that I'm so very happy that you're back with us, and I can't thank you enough for everything that you did for your little brother."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"You're a hero Wirt, you saved Greg. The doctors said that you took a lot of damage while Greg just had a few scrapes and bruises. You add that with how you were found by your friends and it's safe to say that you shielded your little brother from everything. You even saved him from drowning. I know that the two of you don't get along all the time, and I know Greggory can be a handful, but you did your job as an older brother Wirt, I'm so very proud of you son."

"Yeah Wirt you're a hero!" Exclaimed Greg as he jumped up and down on the bed next to his.

"I'm a hero," whispered Wirt. That phrase reminded him of what Beatrice had said to him not too long ago.

"Yes baby, you really did behave like a big brother. Now then I want you to rest Wirt, your dads not back yet so I better go look for him. He probably got lost while he was looking for doctor. I'll be right back alright."

With that said Wirt's mother kissed him lovingly on the forehead. She then stood up and looked down at her younger son.

"Now Greggory you stay off your brother alright, you don't want to hurt him. You need to watch over him just like he's watched over you. I need you to take care of him until I get back. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Roger that mom, you can count on me and his royal highness Jason Funderberker," replied Greg as he showed his mother his pet.

"Good, now behave, and please don't let your frog lose again. I don't want to have to explain to the hospital staff why he's in here when he was banned from ever being in here again. Hide him in your backpack like you promised. I'll be right back."

With that said their mother left the room and as soon as she closed the door behind her Greg was already on the move. He grabbed his blue back and hopped off his bed. He then climbed up his older brothers bed using the bedsheets for support. He reached the top and he sat himself next to his brothers side.

"You were talking about Beatrice earlier weren't you Wirt?"

"What?"

"When you asked mom if there was anyone else with us in the water. You wanted to know if Beatrice was there too, right?"

"How can you possibly know her name?"

"Why wouldn't I know her name? She's our friend, and she helped us on our journey."

"I thought that was all a dream," whispered Wirt as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I think what the doctors said about you was right, you did hit your head awful hard. I mean why else would you have forgotten about Beatrice?"

"I didn't forget her Greg, I know who she is, but, what I can't understand is how you and I both know who she is."

"You're really acting silly Wirt. Are you trying to play a guessing game with me or something? Or is this like a quiz game about the unknown?"

"The unknown…."

"Yeah that place was pretty cool, but I was ready to come home. The Beast wasn't very nice, he was a big fibber Wirt."

The mentioning of the Beast sent a sharp chill down Wirt's spine and the sound of its foreboding voice rung in his ears. This couldn't be happening.

"This is just crazy! Everything we went through isn't plausible. Sure it all seemed so real, but stuff like that can't happen."

"Why not?"

"It defies logic Greg that's why. We spent days in the unknown, but mom said you and I were found out by the lake just a few moments after we went over the wall, how is that even possible?!"

"Magic!"

"Greg, no."

"Why not, magic explains everything Wirt."

"It's just absurd that's why. Part of me thinks I imagined the whole thing, but that wouldn't explain why you share the same memories I have."

"Mom told me it was my imagination too."

"What?"

"I told mom about everything when I woke up."

"Seriously Greg!?" Yelled Wirt. He winced when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He remained still and waited for the pain to subside. After a few tense seconds the pain began to fade and Wirt shot his brother an annoyed look.

"What's wrong? Mom asked me what happened, so I told her everything."

"No no no Greg, you shouldn't have done that," groaned Wirt as he covered his face with his hands.

"Why not? Mom always says to tell the truth so I did, what's wrong with that?"

"Listen to me Greg, mom, your dad, and anyone else for that matter wouldn't believe a word we say."

'But why, it's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes... I mean... no…..urgh Greg it's hard to explain."

"I don't think it is."

"Yeah well that's not hard to believe. Look if I was to agree with you about everything we went through in front of mom she'd send us both to a psychiatric ward, she'd think we're crazy! That or we'd have a permanent residence here in the hospital because mom would be convinced that we've suffered brain damage."

"But we aren't crazy, and my brain is fine that you very much."

"I know that, but…"

"Wirt I don't remember much after you found me in the woods, but I know you saved me, just like mom and the doctors said. You did that even though I wasn't a very good leader, and even though I'm a stealer."

"Greg…"

"It's not right that we hide what happened."

"..."

"Everyone should know how awesome you were."

Wirt sighed heavily, as he thought about what his brother had said, and he did have some points, but Wirt knew that no one could ever know about the unknown. He needed to make sure that his little brother understood that too and so he decided to approach their conversation from a different angle.

"Look Greg only you and I went into the unknown right?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You're forgetting about his royal highness, Jason Funderberker, he was there too."

"Urgh, yes Jason Funderberker was there too."

"Of course he was," giggled Greg as he hugged his frog.

"Now like I was saying the three of us were chosen to go to the unknown. Sara and the others didn't go there, and they went over the garden wall too. So you see everything that we saw needs to stay between us because only we were meant to see it, our adventure was meant for our eyes only."

"Ohhhh so it's like we're part of a super secret club?"

"Exactly."

"That's so cool Wirt! I've never been part of a secret club before. Did you hear that Jason Funderberker? We're part of a secret club, only the three of us can talk about the unknown."

"That's right, only the three of us can talk about the unknown since we're the only ones that have been there."

"Ok we can do that, his royal highness and I are really great at keeping secrets."

"Good," sighed Wirt in relief.

He leaned back in bed as Greg cheerfully talked to his frog. He wasn't really listening in on Greg's conversation but from the looks of it he was apologizing to his pet who now was being placed into his backpack. Greg wanted to make sure that he kept his word, and so Jason Funderberker was safely hidden inside his backpack like his mother wanted. Wirt sighed,as he let his tired sore body relaxed and the next thing he knew he was starting to nod off. Suddenly he heard Greg talking to him.

"Hey Wirt."

"Hmmm?"

"We should hold secret club meetings when we're going to talk about the unknown."

"Sure Greg," yawned Wirt without opening his eyes.

"Lets have our first meeting now! I want to hear what I missed out on."

Wirt didn't answer his little brother, instead he opened one eye and looked at Greg. There he was eagerly moving up and down as he awaited his big brothers response. Wirt couldn't help but smirk at Greg, he knew that he'd usually ignore his younger brother at times like this, but after everything that had happened to them he was very grateful that he still had his rambunctious little brother by his side. Wirt sighed and opened both his eyes. He looked down at Greg and smiled.

"Alright but only on the condition that we stop once mom comes back."

"Yes sir captain!"

"Ok so what do you last remember?"

"I remember when you and Beatrice found me. Things get kinda fuzzy after I told you about taking my rock facts rock from old lady Daniels garden."

"Right, so after we found you Beatrice and I wandered around for awhile. We were lost and I honestly thought we'd never find our way out of that blizzard. Luckily we did and we found shelter too. It turns out that our shelter was a cave that Beatrice brothers used to camp out in, so we were pretty set with a few essentials."

"Beatrice has brothers?'

"Yeah and sisters too I think, I met her whole family while I was looking for you, she has a lot of were all hiding in a tree to keep warm from the storm."

"Was Beatrice with them too?"

"No she wasn't, she was looking for both you and I at the time."

"Oh that's right, you got awful mad at her after we left that crazy ladies house."

"Yeah…"

"So then what happened afterwards, did Beatrice find her way back to her family?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"I fell asleep and woke up here, so I wasn't able to find out."

"Do you at least know what happened to Beatrice?"

"Her curse was lifted."

"Curse, what curse?"

"That's right you don't know do you."

"You're confusing me Wirt, what don't I know?"

"Beatrice was a human Greg. That crazy witch that tried to capture us turned her and her family all into bluebirds as punishment for Beatrice hitting a bluebird with a rock. The only thing that could break the curse were the scissors I used to set us free from all that yarn we were wrapped in."

"You're right I didn't know that, but how did you know that?"

"Beatrice told me."

"She did, wow she must have really liked you Wirt."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because Beatrice seemed like the type of bird, I mean person, who kept stuff like that to herself, kinda like you do."

"I do not keep things to myself."

"Yes you do, you never let me in your room, and you never really talk to me about what you do at school. I tell you everything that happens to me when you pick me up at the bus stop, but you never share anything with me. So you see you are a lot like Beatrice and if she shared that with you it must mean that she really liked you."

"Gee, I guess I never really thought about it that way."

"So if her curse was lifted does that mean that she's not a bluebird anymore?"

"Yup she's a human again."

"What does she look like?"

Wirt was about to answer his little brother when he remember just how much of Beatrice he had seen back in the cave and he instantly blushed profusely at the thought.

"Wirt?"

"..."

"Wirt!"

"Oh yeah...sorry."

"So, what does she look like?"

"Oh well...um.. she has red hair... and freckles all over her face."

"I go to school with a kid that has freckles, his name is Timothy Baggins. He's a weird kid, he eats sandwiches without the crust and he can't drink milk and he's always.."

Before Greg could continue his little side story his mother, father, and doctor came into the room. Wirt's mother quickly made her way back to his bedside followed by the doctor. Greg's father Richard took his son, and his backpack, into his arms and together they left the room. Once they were gone the doctor wasted no time in asking Wirt various questions as he looked him over. During the examination Wirt learned the full extent of his injuries. He had a mild concussion, two cracked ribs, and stitches on his right side, and on his left temple. His mother kept fawning over him the entire time and after a quick run through of things It was decided that he would have to stay in the hospital two more days for observation purposes. His mother reluctantly left with the doctor so that she could fill out some forms in order for them to get some blood work done on him. Once she left Greg rushed back inside with a huge smiled on his face.

"Hey guess what Wirt, dad said I could stay here while he goes to the cafeteria for lunch."

"Oh yeah."

"Yup, they have really good jello here. It's the best," said Greg as he climbed up his brothers bed. "So are you coming home soon?"

"Not yet, I have to stay here two more days."

"But why? I thought all Jason Funderberker and I had to do was wake you up. Isn't that's what everyone wanted?"

"It was Greg, and you did... umm wake me up, but they just want to make sure I'm alright. I hit my head really hard, and the doctors just want to make sure that I'm ok. Besides the longer I stay here the more jello you get to enjoy."

"I guess when you put it that way it's not such a bad thing, but you have to come home after the two days ok."

"Sure thing Greg."

Suddenly a soft knock came from the front door of the room. Wirt's step dad Richard was standing in the doorway with a cafeteria tray in hand.

"Alright jello time!" Proclaimed Greg.

He jumped off his brother bed and quickly sat himself down on the hospital cot his mother slept in.

"Hold on there partner, the deal was that you eat your lunch first, which today happens to be a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup."

Greg looked up at his father as he thought over today's menu.

"You drive a hard bargain sir, but I accept your terms."

"Good, now just sit still and eat your lunch alright."

"You got it dad," said Greg as he eagerly shoved his grill cheese sandwich into his mouth.

Richard couldn't help but chuckled as he watched his son make a quick mess of himself. He then turned his attention towards Wirt.

"So champ how are you feeling?"

"Good I guess, but everything seems kinda surreal, if that makes any sense."

"Oh it does, believe me I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah I got a concussion when I was in high school."

"Oh, let me guess while playing football?"

"I would have loved to say yes, but no it wasn't while playing football.

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, truth be told I actually fell off the bleachers. I was dared to go up there and sing our schools fight song while doing a handstand. It was during homecoming and we had just won the game and we were all pumped. It sounds ridiculous all these year later, but the head cheerleader was rooting for me, and I didn't' want to disappoint her, but I failed miserably and I fell off. I was out for two days. Once I woke up I felt like I was still in a dream, but it faded within a few days."

"Wow, thanks Richard."

"Don't mention it."

"No I really think I should, I mean you do go out of your way to give me advice and stuff. Like the camping stuff, that's really come in handy for me."

"Really, how so?"

"Oh well um, I uh…was ...able to make a campfire for Greg and his little friends when mom made me go with him on that fishing trip," said Wirt rapidly. "His friends older sister thought it was pretty awesome."

"I caught an old boat that day, and when we came back Wirt fell out of the boat," giggled Greg and he nibbled on his sandwich.

"Yeah...that's that trip alright," sighed Wirt. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry if I don't seem grateful at times, but I really do appreciate you and everything that you do for me."

"Thanks Wirt, that really means a great deal to me. I know things between us have always been a little rocky, and I'm not going to put you on the spot or anything, but I have a feeling things between us are going to get better. Now rest up, I'm going to make sure your mother is alright, you know how she gets overwhelmed when she has to do paperwork."

Richard ruffled his stepsons hair and left the room so he could keep his wife company. Wirt sighed with relief as soon as he was gone.

"Oh wow that was a close one. I can't believe I came up with such a quick explanation for the camping thing."

"That fishing trip was a long time ago Wirt. Why did you even bring that up?"

"Remember how I told you Beatrice and I found a place to wait out the storm?"

"Yeah."

"Well if it hadn't been for your dad taking me on all those camping trips we would have frozen to death. I just wanted to thank him for that, but I really couldn't tell him that it saved my life without telling him everything, and you know we can't do that."

"Oh I see, dad isn't part of our club."

"Exactly, so I had to think of something fast, and thankfully there was another time where I did indeed build a fire, but my life didn't depend on it."

"No you just like my friend Matthew's older sister, you know the one with the braces."

"Yes Greg I'm very well aware of that, but that was, like you said, a long time ago. Nancy has a boyfriend now anyway."

"That and you like Sara now," added Greg.

"..."

"I know Sara isn't in our club, but I wish would could thank her, we really owe her a lot after all. I mean it's thanks to her that we got to meet Beatrice and go on an adventure. Your sappy love song tape is what lead us to the unknown in the first place."

"..."

"Wirt?"

"I'm really tired Greg, I should really get some rest."

"Oh, ok Wirt I'll stand guard outside your room so I can make sure that no one bothers you."

"Thanks."

Greg ran up to his lunch and gobbled up what was left of his jello. He then grabbed his backpack so that he could stand guard at the entrance of his brothers room. Greg walked outside and saluted his older brother before closing the door behind him. Wirt carefully rolled over in bed and sighed. He was indeed tired but in reality he had pulled out that card as an excuse to stop talking about Sara with his little brother. He felt conflicted when Greg said that Wirt liked her. It was true that he really liked Sara, but at the same time he couldn't help but think of Beatrice. At first he didn't understand why, but he soon realized that it was because he had feelings for her as well, some that were easily stronger than the ones he had for Sara. He silently argued with himself, but deep down he knew it was true. He and Beatrice had spent a great deal of time together, regardless if it was only a few moments in his time, and he and Sara had never spent nearly as much time like that together, let alone talk as much as he and Beatrice did. They had been on an amazing adventure together, one that had made their friendship a strong one. During his time in the unknown Wirt learned who Beatrice was, inside an out, and all he could say about Sara was that she was the school mascot and that he had Algebra 2 with her. Wirt ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Urgh this is so confusing, why did everything have to become so complicated? I mean things would have been different if Beatrice really was a blue bird, but she's not, she's a really pretty red head, and I can't help but smile whenever I think about her, but I'll probably never see her again."

Wirt couldn't help but feel conflicted when he thought about Beatrice's flushed freckled face. She was only a few inches from his, and that image of her was still so vivid in his mind, but he was right, he'd probably never see her again, after all how could he. That thought alone tore at his heart.

"I might not ever see you again Beatrice, but I'm happy I met you, and I hope you're safe, wherever you are."

* * *

Wirt's cloak was surprising warm and cozy and Beatrice could stay snuggled up in it forever had it not been for her needing to use the restroom. It annoyed her that she was awoken by it but she figured she could use the out house back home since it wasn't too far from the cave. Afterwards she could free her family and then she could help Wirt and Greg get sounded like a pretty good plan and Beatrice happily stretched her limbs so she could get started with her day. It was amazing how such a simple gesture like stretching could make her glow with happiness. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked down at the fire in front of her, and she was surprised to see that it still had some heat coming off of it, even though the flames themselves where no more.

"I still can't believe that a nerd like you managed to build such a good fire," said Beatrice.

She didn't hear any complaining so she turned around to see that Wirt wasn't there. At first she wasn't alarmed, he probably had to use the restroom like she did, and everyone knew that it was a lot more convenient for a guy to do so in the woods then it was for a girl. It wasn't until Wilbur approached her that she noticed that Greg wasn't there either.

"Where in the world did those two go?" Asked Beatrice as she ruffled her dogs face in her hands. "Did you see where they went?"

Wilbur answered by scratching himself and then by licking her in the face.

"Urgh Wilbur, some faithful mutt you are," muttered Beatrice and she pushed him off her.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. She could see that the storm had stopped but there was still sheets of snow on the floor. The blankets of white looked beautiful in the morning sun, but something odd on the snow covered floor caught her attention. Beatrice walked a little faster and the closer she got the more she could make out what she was seeing. There in snow was not only small traces of Wirt's foot prints from the night before, but also the trail of blood he left behind. Beatrice was about to continue walking outside when she noticed that those were the only footprints left behind, and they were entering into the cave, not leaving. She did a double to make sure, and sure enough there was no trace of Wirt or Greg leaving. It was then that her heart started to race.

"Wirt, Greg, where are you?! Asked Beatrice as she stepped out onto the fresh snow. "Wirt! Answer me you big idiot!"

However no matter how loud she screamed she didn't get an answer. It was then that panic began to sink in and Beatrice wasted no time in running towards her home. For some odd reason she felt that perhaps they went there since she had told Wirt that it wasn't far from the cave. This was a long shot and it made no sense at all since Wirt and Greg had no reason to go there without her, but she pushed that fact aside and just ran as fast as she could. Thankfully her home slowly came into view, and just in time too since the feeling in feet was starting to fade thanks to the snow. In a matter of a few minutes Beatrice made it home and she opened the front door half expecting to see her two friends building a fire, but her home was completely empty.

"Maybe they're upstairs."

She sprinted up the steps and checked each room frantically until the last room to check was her own. She flung it opened and her heart sank when she was once again greeted by an empty room.

"Where in the world did they go?" Wirt wouldn't have left me, and there isn't even proof that he and Greg even left, so where could they have gone? Am I supposed to believe he and Greg just disappeared," said Beatrice as she plopped herself on her bed.

She brought her cold feet up onto the bed and covered them with Wirt's cloak. She gently rubbed her feet on her bed's comforter as she recalled the events from last night. She remembered everything, including the kiss she gave Wirt. After that she sat down next to him and made herself comfortable against his shoulder. She even remembered slowing falling asleep to the sound of him softly snoring.

"I know I'm not crazy, Wirt and Greg were with me last night. I'm wearing his cloak for crying out loud and it even smells like him," whimpered Beatrice. She pulled the cloak tighter around her as she softly cried.

"Where in the world did you go you big jerk?"

* * *

Hello guys, sorry for the wait. I needed a much needed break from writing, and that meant that all three of my stories had to be put on hold. One of them will be ending very soon and the other hasn't even made it's way here to , but it will and very soon. So yeah again sorry for the delay but there should be regular updates for this story from now on.


End file.
